


Home is Wherever I’m With You

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: For my faerie friend (from a tumblr prompt)





	Home is Wherever I’m With You

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?” Adam asked, surveying the table in despair.

“Because,” Gansey replied, setting down a marker, “you love me. You love helping people. You are a good human.”

“Would you believe me if I told you none of that was true? Except for the loving you. That part is true.”

“Good. I was worried.” Gansey didn’t look worried. He looked smug. “Look, at least this is a silent auction. And can I say again how sorry I am for the ‘bachelor’ auction? If I had any idea—“ 

“Don’t worry about it, Gans. Mrs. Lennon still sends me Christmas and birthday cards, and she always puts a crisp five dollar bill inside. In a few years, I might take you out to dinner with it.”

Gansey smiled and reached for Adam’s hand. “You are too good for me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adam squeezed his hand. “Show me your card?”

Gansey held out a card with a bold pen sketch of a circle of standing stones on it. They were decorating Christmas cards for a charity auction organized by Gansey’s mother. He had committed Adam and himself to decorating a couple dozen cards, but then he got busy and forgot to tell Adam about it until the week before the auction. Adam couldn’t fault Gansey’s heart, but he resolved again to get Helen or someone to include him in the family group chat about these things. They didn’t exclude him on purpose. Adam had only consented to getting a smart phone in the last year when they took a trip to Spain and he decided to record the memories. 

Adam was also grateful to get his watercolors out. He had a row of galaxy paintings drying, waiting for the stars to be added. He was now painting some wooded scenes, memories of Cabeswater. It made him feel at peace, swirling paint on heavy paper. 

They complemented each other, bold ink and muted colors. As Adam washed colors on the paper, listening to the soft Christmas music in the background, sounds of Gansey fixing some tea in the kitchen, a deep sense of peace settled on him like a blanket. Whatever had brought him here, it was worth it. He found his home.


End file.
